Berserker Staff
The Berserker Staff is an ancient Asgardian weapon left behind on Earth centuries ago by an Asgardian soldier. The Soldier broke the staff into three pieces and hid them across Europe. It was recovered by a group of Norse Paganists who wanted to use the staff to aid in their terrorism. The staff was later taken into possession by S.H.I.E.L.D., then HYDRA, then S.H.I.E.L.D. again. History The Berserker Staff came to Earth in the 12th century when the Berserker Army from Asgard came to fight in an unspecified campaign. When the soldiers returned to Asgard, the staff remained with the one Asgardian that remained on Earth. The Asgardian, who would eventually take the name Elliot Randolph, had become a pacifist and feared the dark magic of the staff falling into the wrong hands. To prevent this, Randolph broke the staff into three pieces and hid them all throughout Europe: one in a tree in Norway, one in a crypt in Spain and one in a church in Ireland. When members of a Norse Paganist hate group, established after the mythological Norse gods were revealed as actually being a race called the Asgardians, were able to find a manuscript with directions on finding the staff, they located the first piece in Norway. This started a race between the paganists, Randolph and S.H.I.E.L.D. to locate the various pieces. The race came to a head in Ireland where S.H.I.E.L.D. confronted the paganists, defeated and arrested them, and took the staff to the Fridge.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well using the Berserker Staff]] The staff was later obtained by John Garrett and Ward during a HYDRA Raid of the Fridge. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence After Coulson's Team broke into the HYDRA Facility in Cuba, Garrett ordered Kaminsky, carrying the staff, and Centipede Soldiers to stop them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Melinda May quickly relieved Kaminsky of the staff and used it to enhance her prowess. She fought many of the soldiers until Coulson ordered her "to bring the house down." Using the Berserker Staff, May destroyed the support columns of the base, and as her teammates fled, the building collapsed, burying it and her opponents.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Capabilities Anyone who touches the Berserker Staff, whether Human or Asgardian, receives an adrenaline rush and a burst of super-strength fueled by the wielder's inner rage and hatred, often accompanied by particularly hateful and unpleasant memories. Afterward, the wielder will feel fatigued and require sleep. In humans, however, the psychological after-effects of confronting one's inner rage and hatred could take decades to overcome. Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season One'' ***''The Well'' ***''Yes Men'' (mentioned) ***''Providence'' ***''Ragtag'' ***''Beginning of the End'' Trivia *The Norse runes on the staff are transliterated into the words "Inspire", "Rage", "War" and "Power". *In the comics, the Berserker Rage is an ability that evokes strength and stamina, utilized by such characters as Thor and Wolverine. References Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Weapons Category:HYDRA Equipment Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment